There has been a long-standing desire to create simple, efficient, cost-effective and aesthetically pleasing modular storage systems that permit an individual to easily assemble and disassemble such storage units without the use of screws, nails, glue or other permanent fastening means. One such early system for the creation of display cases issued in 1917 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,247,443. Other examples of modular storage systems can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,362,739, 3,913,289, 4,712,942 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0166356.